sisterhood undercover
by miya miyoko
Summary: Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Si merah muda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku itu ... Gah, kalau saja dia bukan kakakku, aku sudah melemparnya dengan botol parfum mahal yang ada di atas lemari riasku./ Dan aku akan mencabut tungkai kepala si gigi hiu itu dari badannya, kalau dia berani membawa Karin ke Kyuubi street malam ini./ KarinSaku. SasuSaku. SasuKarin. SuiKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Pairing. : SakuKarin. SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SuiKarin dan KakaKarin.**

_###_

_**(Karin POV)**_

"Berhenti mengaturku Sakura! Aku sudah bilang kalau malam tahun baru ini aku tidak akan kemana-mana, apa kau puas?!"

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Si merah muda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku itu ... Gah, kalau saja dia bukan kakakku, aku sudah melemparnya dengan botol parfum mahal yang ada di atas lemari riasku.

Aku tahu itu akan menjadi sebuah dosa kalau aku berani melempar kakakku. Tapi aku benar-benar kesal padanya! Karena dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, dia jadi merasa bebas untuk mengatur-ngatur hidupku. Dan predikat sebagai anak kebanggaan ayah dan ibu membuatnya makin merasa berkuasa untuk mengekang hidupku.

"Ibu ingin kita semua berkumpul pada malam tahun baru. Jadi aku harus memastikan bahwa kau juga akan ada di rumah pada hari itu."

_Seperti biasa, dia mau cari muka di depan ibu dan ayah._

Aku mendengus sambil menyisir rambut merahku. Melalui kaca lemari rias, aku melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu kamarku. Dia mengenakan celana panjang denim hitam ketat, kemeja putih lengan panjang, dan juga _vest _Anbu. Itu seragam kerjanya. Sakura seorang polisi, dia bekerja di divisi pemberantasan narkotika atau ... Entahlah aku tidak tahu, aku bukan polisi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut pulang Suna denganmu pada malam tahun baru nanti. Jadi sekarang berhenti merecokiku, dan pergilah bekerja!" Aku berbalik dan membentaknya.

Sakura mendesah. "Baiklah aku berangkat kerja dulu," dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarku. "Oh ya?"

_Demi Tuhan, apa lagi? _Aku mendengus tak sabar memelototinya.

"Malam ini sepertinya aku akan lembur. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak pulang larut," gumamnya.

_Apa? Malam ini Sakura lembur? _Alisku bertaut mencoba mengingat sesuatu. _Baguslah. Berarti nanti malam aku bisa menonton acara balapan liar di Kyuubi Street, Sasuke hari ini akan ikut balapan. Hell yeah! Terimakasih Tuhan. _Memikirkan itu secara tak sadar sudut bibirku terangkat dan membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sakura memutar mata. "Aku serius Karin. Jangan pulang larut atau kau akan dapat masalah," ancamnya sembari meninggalkanku.

Aku mendengus. _Untuk hari ini ancamanmu tidak akan mempan, Sakura. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menonton acara balapan liar Sasuke. _

Aku menyeringai saat mendengar suara motor dinas Sakura yang di-starter keluar dari garasi rumah.

_Sakura sudah pergi! _Aku berjingkat senang, lalu berlari kecil ke arah tempat tidurku mengambil ponsel yang kuletakan disana.

Aku memencet beberapa nomer untuk menelpon sahabatku, yang juga teman satu kelas Sasuke di kampus.

"Halo Suigetsu. Malam ini apa kau bisa menjemputku? Kita ke _Kyuubi street _bersama."

_###_

_(Sakura POV)_

Aku khawatir. Hari ini aku harus lembur. Aku dan timku akan patroli, mengadakan razia di _Kyuubi street. _Kami mendapat khabar kalau malam ini akan ada transaksi jual-beli narkoba dalam jumlah besar di sana. Di sela aksi balapan liar yang akan diadakan oleh para anak muda. Aku takut Karin juga akan berada di tempat itu. Tidak bermaksud berburuk sangka, tapi aku tahu lingkup pergaulan adikku seperti apa. Dan aku akan mencabut tungkai kepala si gigi hiu itu dari badannya, kalau dia berani membawa Karin ke _Kyuubi street _malam ini.

"Ini akan merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru Nara sembari melemparkan map yang dia bawa ke atas meja. Dia pimpinan tim kami, kelompok anbu, divisi pemberantasan Narkotika.

"Kau memang selalu menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan, Nanas," timpal Temari yang duduk di sampingku. Kami semua sedang berada di ruang rapat, duduk mengelilingi meja kayu panjang, untuk mendiskusikan strategi penyergapan nanti malam.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Bukan begitu Rei, menurutku ini akan merepotkan, selain harus mengurus transaksi narkotika yang akan diadakan disuatu tempat di_ Kyuubi street, _kita juga harus membubarkan aksi kebut-kebutan ilegal itu."

"Dan pertanyaannya ..." Kami semua tertawa mendengar nada diplomatis yang keluar dari mulut Rock Lee, si hijau berambut bob yang duduk berhadapan denganku di seberang meja. " ... Bagaimana cara kita membubarkan balapan itu tanpa membubarkan mereka yang sedang bertransaksi?" Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang pose berpikir.

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk rapat itu, mendiskusikan rencana untuk menangkap para pengedar sembari membubarkan aksi balapan liar. Hingga akhirnya diputuskan kalau beberapa diantara anggota anbu (Lee, Temari, Sakon, dan Kimimaro) akan menyamar dan berbaur dengan para remaja dan peserta balap liar untuk mengawasi target, semenatara sisanya (aku, Shikamaru, dan Idate) menyusul dengan mobil polisi untuk membubarkan aksi balapan remaja.

"Sakura."

Aku yang hendak melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat berhenti mendengar panggilan Shikamaru.

"Ya?" Aku menoleh.

Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Waktunya makan siang." Shikamaru tampak gugup. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada 'seseorang' yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu." Tawarnya malu-malu.

Sepertinya dia ingin menepati janjinya minggu lalu, Shikamaru pernah bercerita kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi mereka _backstreet, _mereka merahasiakan hubungan cinta mereka karena takut ditentang oleh orang tua?

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir ya?" Godaku.

"Hn. Oke." Setelah membereskan semua berkas kasus yang berserakan di meja rapat, Shikamaru kemudian mengajakku keluar dari ruangan itu.

###

Shikamaru mengajakku makan siang di _Akemichi's Cafe, _yang letaknya tepat di depan kampus tempat kuliah Karin.

Bagus. Aku bisa mengawasi Karin. Sekali-kali aku ingin melihat kegiatannya di kampus, apa dia benar-benar kuliah atau tidak.

"Ayo." Shikamaru mengajakku turun dari mobil Honda putih miliknya. Kami berangkat menggunakan mobilnya dari kantor tadi.

"Hm."

Jam menununjukan pukul dua belas siang, dan suasana di _Akemichi's Cafe _tampak masih sepi. Hanya ada sekitar satu atau dua pelanggan yang memesan kopi atau _pasta. _

_"_Hai Chouji." Sambil membuka pintu masuk Cafe, Shikamaru menyapa seorang pria bertubuh gempal, berpakaian seperti koki, yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

Pria yang disapa Chouji itu berbalik, lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Shikamaru. Setelah mohon diri kepada pelanggannya, Chouji kemudian menghampiri kami. Dia memeluk Shikamaru erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh atasan sekaligus sahabatku.

_Eh! Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? _Mata hijauku melebar melihat ekspresi lembut yang Shikamaru tunjukan untuk Chouji. _Oh God, jangan bilang kalau Shikamaru ... Gay? _

"Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja bertemu?" Sahut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap Chouji dengan penuh cinta.

_Hei! Apa aku diajak kesini untuk jadi kambing congek?_

"Hmmm. Tapi aku tetap merindukanmu." Si gendut itu menunduk malu dengan ekspresi imut, hingga membuatku ingin mencubit pipi tembemnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Oh ya Chouji, kenalkan ini Sakura Haruno."

Ekspresi Chouji berubah senang. "Yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya."

Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dengan senyum lebar dan mata sipitnya yang ramah.

"Hai Sakura, aku Chouji. Shikamaru sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kau adalah gadis hebat dan juga sahabat terbaiknya sejak SMA."

Aku meringis mendengar perkataan Chouji. "Senang bertemu denganmu Chouji. Aku tidak sehebat itu, Shika terlalu melebih-lebihkan," ucapku sambil menyikut Shikamaru.

Chouji tertawa, dia lalu mempersilahkan aku dan Shikamaru untuk duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasakan makanan istimewa untuk kami berdua.

Sepanjang acara makan siang aku terus menggoda Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka berdua pasangan gay yang manis. Shikamaru yang malas tapi perhatian, dan Chouji yang baik hati dan imut, mereka berdua cocok! Namun sayangnya mereka _backstreet, _orang tua Shikamaru tidak tahu kalau anaknya gay dan mereka berharap kalau Shikamaru cepat menikah dan memberi mereka cucu. Paman Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru, menargetkan bahwa tahun ini polisi pemalas berambut nanas itu harus menikah. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji stres.

Disaat aku sedang mendengarkan cerita Chouji mengenai awal hubungannya dengan Shikamaru, aku tak sengaja menoleh ke luar jendela. Dan aku melihatnya. Karin dan Suigetsu bersama teman-teman berandal mereka, sedang berdiri di trotoar. Tertawa-tawa di samping tiga mobil balap hasil modifikasi yang diparkir (sembarangan) berderet di pinggir jalan. Salah satu yang aku tahu adalah Juugo, pemuda berbadan besar yang kami tangkap setahun lalu karena kedapatan membawa 5.5 gram kokain.

Aku tidak suka Karin bergaul dengan mereka. Alasannya, Karin seorang perempuan dan mereka berandal serta pemakai. Mereka adalah pengaruh buruk bagi Karin. Dan aku tidak mau adikku _**rusak.**_

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat aku bangun dari kursiku.

"Aku ingin menemui adikku sebentar. Aku lihat dia bersama teman-temannya di luar," jawabku tanpa menoleh.

###

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Kau yakin akan datang ke acara balapan nanti malam?" Tanya Suigetsu pada Karin yang sedang duduk di atas kap depan mobil balap Sasuke.

Karena dosen jam kuliah terakhir tidak masuk, jadilah Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Juugo, dan Tayuya bersantai di luar kampus. Merencanakan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan sepulang dari kampus.

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku kan ingin memberi semangat untuk Sasuke." Karin tersenyum manis sambil menoleh untuk mengetuk kaca depan mobil Sasuke, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si empunya yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil.

Sasuke memutar mata melihat kelakuan Karin.

Suigetsu mendesah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakakmu? Dia pasti akan langsung membunuhku kalau dia tahu, aku menjemputmu untuk keluar menonton balapan liar."

"Tenang saja. Hari ini kakakku lembur dia ada patroli malam, jadi dia tidak akan tahu." Karin menenangkan Suigetsu. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang sedang dia bicarakan tengah berdiri bersidekap di belakangnya.

Juugo dan Tayuya yang berdiri bersandar membelakangi mobil juga tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita merah muda itu. Hanya Suigetsu yang melihatnya, wajah si gigi hiu itu tampak pucat.

"Patroli?" Juugo mengernyit. "Kakakmu seorang polisi?" Dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan polisi, sejak penangkapannya di klub malam tahun lalu karena kasus kepemilikan narkoba, Juugo jadi agak 'trauma' mendengar kata polisi.

Karin mengangguk. "Iya. Dia seorang polisi yang menyebalkan, yang akan menodongkan moncong senjatanya pada siapapun yang berani membantahnya."

"Kakak bertangan besi."

"Iya benar!"

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Tayuya lagi.

"Dia perempuan."

"Oh perempuan. Aku yakin kakakmu itu pasti masih jomblo,"tebak Tayuya asal-asalan. "Dilihat dari sifatnya, tentu tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau berdekatan dengannya."

_Apa? _Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Tayuya.

"Hahahahaha kau benar." Karin menimpali, menertawakan lelocon Tayuya tentang sang kakak.

"K-Karin. A-aku rrasa nanti malam aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," gagap Suigetsu merasa terintimidasi oleh pelototan Sakura, yang tampak tersinggung dengan topik pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin kecewa.

"Karena aku akan benar-benar menodongkan moncong senjataku ke kepalanya, kalau dia berani menjemputmu."

Suara dingin Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya membuat bulu kuduk Karin merinding. Dia menoleh mendapati sang kakak yang cemberut memelototinya.

_Mati aku! _

_Kakaknya Karin? _Sasuke yang duduk di dalam mobil mengintip penasaran.

###

Bersambung

###


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Pairing. : SakuKarin. SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SuiKarin dan KakaKarin.**

_###_

Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, aku membencinya, AKU BENCI PADA SAKURA!

Aku tidak peduli kalau dia adalah kakakku. Kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia sudah mempermalukanku di depan Sasuke dan teman-temanku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia akan memotong uang bulananku kalau dia menemukanku di _Kyuubi street _malam ini.

_Sialan! _Itu sama saja dengan memberitahu teman-temanku bahwa : _Karin hidup menggunakan uangku, jadi dia harus menuruti perintahku. _Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut merah mudanya yang sekarang berada di seberang jalan, memasuki _Akemichi's Cafe. _

_"_Apa dia benar-benar kakakmu?"

Aku cemberut pada pertanyaan bernada datar Sasuke yang menatapku penasaran melewati kaca depan mobilnya.

"Iya dia kakaknya. Dan dia benar-benar perempuan yang mengerikan." Suigetsu yang menjawab.

Dia mengenal Kakakku saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dan saat itu Sakura sudah kelas tiga SMA. Dan saat _prom night _di SMA, Sui pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura, gara-gara dia memberiku sedikit kokain untuk dicoba.

"Jadi apa kau akan tetap ikut nanti malam?" Alis Tayuya bertaut menatapku, tampaknya dia penasaran apakah aku berani menentang perintah Sakura, atau tidak? Mengingat ancaman yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan tadi.

Aku mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan ikut." Aku melirik sinis ke arah Cafe di mana kepala merah muda kakakku terlihat. "Dia pikir dia siapa, bisa seenaknya mengatur-ngatur hidupku."

"Dia kakakmu Karin, jadi dia bisa mengatur-ngaturmu."

"Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun Sui, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba membela Sakura?" Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap Suigetsu, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berpihak pada si merah muda.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, lalu menjatuhkannya kembali ke kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan kakakmu," ucapnya.

Aku mendengus.

"Jadi apa kau jadi menjemputku nanti malam?" Tanyaku penasaran.

_Aku benar-benar akan menjambak rambut Sakura, kalau sampai Suigetsu takut menjemputku dan aku tidak jadi menonton balapan Sasuke._

Suigetsu diam. Dia tampak ragu. "Maafkan aku, _Babe, _aku tidak bisa."

_Baik! Sekarang aku akan pergi ke seberang jalan, masuk ke Akemichi's Cafe, lalu menjambak keras rambut Sakura. _Aku mendesah kecewa sambil melompat turun dari kap depan mobil Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

Mata ruby-ku melebar. Yang baru saja bicara itu ... Sasuke kan? _Oh God. _Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menjemputku nanti malam? Hahahaha ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Mengingat si tampan yang dingin ini sudah beratus-ratus kali menolak ajakan kencanku, sejak kami sama-sama duduk di semester awal.

"Kau serius?" Aku beranjak ke depan pintu mobilnya lalu menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hn," jawabnya datar. Walau kata yang dia pakai ambigu dan tak jelas, tapi aku tahu kalau dia menjawab iya.

_Hell yeah! _Terimakasih Tuhan, atas kesempatan yang sudah kau berikan untukku agar bisa mendekati Sasuke.

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Juugo mengajak kami ke rumahnya. Dia bilang dia punya dua kaset DVD porn* terbaru dengan bintang Jenna Jameson dan Tera Patrick. Aku, Tayuya, dan Suigetsu setuju untuk ikut ke rumah Juugo. Tapi Sasuke menolak, dia bilang dia ada urusan, dan dia akan menjemputku nanti malam, jadi dia menyuruhku mengirimkan sms alamat rumahku padanya.

Aku kecewa karena Sasuke tidak ikut, aku jadi tidak bisa 'bermain' dengannya. Tapi tak apalah, aku masih punya Suigetsu yang akan menjadi 'patner'ku di rumah Juugo.

###

Malam ini aku mencoba untuk tampil seseksi mungkin. Aku mengepang dua rambut merahku, dan mengenakan tanktop ketat tanpa tali berwarna _cream _dengan tulisan _your mine _pada bagian dada, dipadu _hotpants jins _berwarna_ darkblue. _

Aku kembali menatap pantulan bayanganku di depan cermin.

"Hampir sempurna," gumamku kemudian memoleskan lagi lipstik berwarna merah terang pada bibirku, lalu menambah sedikit perona di pipi. "Cantik." Aku tersenyum puas, kemudian meraih ponsel yang kuletakan di atas meja rias.

Ada sms dari Sasuke, dia bilang dia akan tiba di depan rumahku tiga menit lagi. Jadi aku disuruh menunggu di luar.

Oke! Aku bangun dari kursi di depan lemari riasku, lalu beranjak ke kasur untuk mengambil tas selempang dan kotak yang berisi sepatu hak tinggi yang akan kukenakan. Setelah semua beres, aku segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Sasuke dan mobil balapnya tiba, tepat setelah aku selesai mengunci pintu rumahku.

"Hai Sasuke!" Sapaku ceria.

Dia menatapku, memperhatikan penampilanku dengan wajah datar, lalu menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

_"_Apa kakakmu tidak pulang dulu untuk memeriksa keadaanmu di rumah?"

Kenapa dia jadi penasaran pada kakakku?

"Tidak. Tapi dia tahu kalau malam ini aku tidak akan ada di rumah," jawabku bosan sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya. Topik tentang Sakura selalu membuatku bosan.

Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil Camaro merah hasil modifikasinya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah aku masuk. Aku duduk di jok depan, disamping Sasuke.

"Kau mengiriminya sms, memberitahukan kalau kau akan ke tempat balapan liar?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak pernah menuruti perkataannya, jadi dia tentu tahu kalau malam ini aku ada di _Kyuubi Street, _bukan di rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menyeringai misterius.

Ada apa dengannya?

Dengan kecepatan yang dipakai Sasuke, hanya butuh waktu lima menit bagi kami untuk tiba di _Kyuubi street. _Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Juugo sudah menunggu di sana.

_###_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Dan suasana di _Kyuubi street _sudah sangat ramai dengan keberadaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi penggemar balapan liar. Deretan mobil tua keluaran Amerika hasil modifikasi (seperti corvette, camaro, mustang dan sebagiannya) tampak berjejer bersiap mengikuti balapan.

Kelihatannya mobil-mobil itu sama seperti mobil Sasuke yang sudah dipasangi beberapa alat tambahan, seperti mesin blowee supercharger, sistem nitro oxide.

_"Hat Race?" _Aku mengernyit tak mengerti saat Suigetsu memberitahu aku, Tayuya, dan Juugo, yang berdiri di samping arena balap. Kalau balapan yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah _hat race _atau_ Kamikaze _atau_ run canonball._

Suigetsu mendesah. "_Hat race_ adalah di mana seorang _driver _memasukkan uang ke dalam topi, dan uang itu kemudian dibawa ke sebuah lokasi yang dirahasiakan. Seseorang kemudian memberitahukan bahwa uang ada di sebuah tempat dan menginformasikan pada para pembalap bahwa uang taruhan telah menunggu. Pembalap pertama yang sampai di sana memenangkan semua uang," jelasnya.

"Owh." Aku mengangguk, memperhatikan seorang lelaki hispanik seksi berambut perak mencuat yang sedang mengumpulkan uang taruhan dari enam pembalap yang ikut _hat race. _Uang itu dimasukan ke dalam sebuah topi, dan setelah semua uang taruhan terkumpul laki-laki itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil nissan-nya, lalu mengemudi ke suatu tempat.

Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, seorang lelaki _baby face _berambut merah datang dengan mobil yang dikemudikan laki-laki tadi. Dia memberitahukan sesuatu kepada para pembalap, lalu bersiap memulai balapan.

"SASUKE!" Aku dan Tayuya berteriak, bertepuk tangan menyemangati Sasuke. Diantara suara deru mesin mobil yang meraung keras.

Seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang tampak berjalan ke tengah arena balapan. Dia berdiri memegang sebuah kain berwarna merah. Dan sambil memamerkan senyuman menggoda wanita itu mengangkat kain merahnya. Dan kemudian ... Menjatuhkannya.

Saat kain itu menyentuh tanah, mobil-mobil yang berada di arena langsung melesat seperti kilat, meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di belakangnya.

Juugo dan Suigetsu berteriak senang ketika melihat Camaro merah Sasuke melaju di posisi pertama meninggalkan pesaing-pesaingnya. Sementara aku dan Tayuya hanya bisa berjingkat senang sambil berpelukan.

Mobil-mobil balap itu terus melaju di jalan raya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

###

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kami menunggu Sasuke harap-harap cemas di tempat balapan dimulai tadi. Tempat itu juga yang akan menjadi garis finisnya nanti.

Ya Tuhan, aku harap Sasuke menang.

Aku rasa untuk saat ini Tuhan sedang baik padaku, karena begitu aku selesai berdo'a. Mobil Camaro merah Sasuke mulai muncul dari kejauhan, diikuti mobil-mobil lainnya.

"Sasuke!" Aku memekik girang.

"Yeah! _Come on Bro!" _Seru Suigetsu senang sambil melakukan tos dengan Juugo.

Namun belum sempat mobil-mobil itu mencapai garis finish, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan disusul sirene mobil polisi.

Semua yang ada di _Kyuubi street _tampak panik, mereka langsung berhamburan seperti kawanan semut yang sarangnya baru saja dirusak manusia.

Suigetsu memaki lalu meraih pegelangan tanganku kemudian menyeretku.

"Sial!" Umpat Juugo sembari merangkul dan membawa Tayuya untuk memasuki mobil balapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Itu suara sirene mobil polisi yang sedang melakukan patroli, Karin. Dan aku punya firasat buruk kalau salah satu diantara polisi-polisi itu adalah kakakmu," jelasnya sambil terus menyeretku menuju mobil mustangnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

_Sakura? Aku pikir dia melakukan patroli di daerah disekitar Konoha Lane, di sana kan sering terjadi transaksi narkoba._

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! **_

Tubuhku gemetar saat melihat beberapa orang keluar dari tempat gelap di salah satu gedung kosong di area _Kyuubi street, _mereka saling kejar dan saling tembak.

Seorang wanita tomboy pirang berkuncir empat berhasil melumpuhkan salah seorang lelaki yang berlari keluar dari gedung tua tadi. Aku mengasumsikan wanita itu sebagai polisi, dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Sakura.

Suigetsu menunduk-nunduk, membawaku untuk memasuki mobilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba pegangan tangan kami terlepas. Seseorang yang dikejar oleh polisi tadi menabrak kami. Menjatuhkan Suigetsu, lalu menjambak rambutku, mengunci leherku dengan lengannya yang besar.

"Karin!"

"S-Sui." Aku tergagap takut, apalagi saat moncong pistol penjahat itu menyentuh kepalaku.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sekitar empat orang yang kupikir polisi (mereka memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Sakura!) Berkumpul di depan kami sambil menodongkan senjata pada penjahat yang menyanderaku. Mereka tampak khawatir.

"Tembak aku, atau gadis ini juga akan mati." Dia mengancam mereka sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk untuk menembak kepalaku.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mau mati muda. Aku menutup mata erat-erat.

"Lepaskan dia!" Mataku terbuka saat mendengar suara familiar itu.

Sakura!

Aku dan penjahat itu sama-sama menoleh. Kami melihat Sakura berdiri di samping kiri kami dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Dia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penjahat berambut ungu yang menyanderaku. Di belakang Sakura ada Sasuke, dia terlihat khawatir. Padaku?

"Lepaskan dia, atau kau mati?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Ka ... Kak."

_**###**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**###**_

**Balas Review :**

**1. Iya baka-san : **terimakasih sudah mau review n fave :) iya sasuke mahasiswa dia lebih muda dari sakura.

**2. Moechuu : **ini udah dilanjut, tapi nggak janji buat manjangin hehe :) terimakasih reviewnya, review lagi ya?

**3. milkyways99 : **ndak opo-opo. Terimakasih udah review ya. Dan jangan panggil senpai :)

**4. Mika-chan : **Jangan panggil senpai, saya masih newbie. Ini chapter duanya udah :) suka balapan? Sama #tos

**5. Eky-chan : **terimakasih :)

**6. Luci Kuroshiro : **ini udah lanjut :) terimakasih.

**7. P.w : **udah :) terimakasih

**8. Uchiha Rani17 : **Ini udah kilat belum? O.o

**9. Hikari Matsushita : **Hahaha selama ini Sakura sering dijadiin adiknya Karin ya? :)

**10. cruderabelica : **Udah diapdet gledek nih :)

Review lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

(**Karin POV**)

"Lepaskan dia!" Sakura mengulang perintahnya pada laki-laki tolol berambut ungu yang mencekikku dengan lengan besarnya.

Huuuhuuhuu. Kakaaaak. Aku takut. Bukan pada penjahat dungu ini, tapi ... Padamu. SAKURA BODOH! KALAU KAU MENGACUNGKAN SENJATA SEPERTI ITU, JANGAN PASANG MUKA TEGANG! Bagaimana kalau peluru yang kau tembakan itu nyasar ke kepalaku?

Bukannya aku meragukan status Sakura sebagai seorang polisi yang bisa menembak dengan lurus dan baik. Tapi ... Ekspresi tegangnya itu yang membuatku ragu! Dalam film-film hollywood yang sering kutonton, sehandal apapun seorang penembak jitu, tembakannya bisa meleset kalau dia sedang tegang. Dan ... Bagaimana jika tembakan Sakura meleset? Dan pelurunya menembus kepalaku? Aku belum mau mati, aku belum menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Karin." Aku melirik Suigetsu yang bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya. Dia menatapku khawatir, sekilas aku melihat ekspresi takut melintas di wajahnya.

Huhuhu Sui, _my best friend forever, help me please! _

Aku hampir menangis.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Sakura yang perlahan bergerak maju menghampiriku dan si penyandera bodoh. Dia masih mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah kami, dan dia tampak tegang.

Oh come on Sista! Jangan tegang begitu, ini taruhannya kepalaku!

Di belakang Sakura, aku melihat Sasuke yang juga tampak panik. Oh Pangeranku, my _prince charming, _aku terharu. Ternyata kau peduli padaku. Hwuaaaaa! Setelah Kakakku membereskan laki-laki tolol yang menodongkan senjata ke arahku ini, mari kita jadian.

Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu, entah apa itu aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, namun Sakura terlihat mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dengan kesal dia melirik Sasuke yang tampak menyeringai jahil.

_Apa-apaan mereka itu? Oh, ayolah. Nyawaku terancam di sini! Tidak bisakah kalian melihatnya? Jangan ngobrol saja! Dan para polisi bodoh temannya Sakura. Lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku! Jangan cuma pasang muka serius, mengacungkan senjata, sambil berjalan maju seperti orang idiot begitu! Singkirkan Bajingan i ..._

**Dor!**

"Akh!"

"Karin!"

_Apa itu tadi?_

Aku melongo. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga aku tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Seseorang (entah itu Sakura atau teman-teman polisinya) telah menembak penjahat yang menyenderaku tepat di tangannya yang memegang pistol.

Saat penjahat itu berteriak kesakitan dan melonggarkan pegangannya dariku, Suigetsu menarik tubuhku darinya, lalu membawaku ke tempat yang aman. Penjahat itu lari, Sakura dan beberapa teman polisinya mengejarnya memasuki area yang gelap. Dan beberapa waktu kemudian suara letusan pistol terdengar beberapa kali.

Aku menggigil. _Ya Tuhan. Sakura berlari mengejar penjahat itu. Apakah dia tertembak? _Aku tidak mengerti, walaupun Sakura itu menyebalkan tapi aku tetap menghawatirkannya.

Isakan parau keluar dari mulutku. Aku kacau. Aku masih shock dengan penyanderaan tadi dan juga Sakura yang mengejar penjahat itu. _Sialan! Kenapa aku harus khawatir padanya._

"Sssttts. Karin tenanglah, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Aku mendongak melihat Suigetsu yang menatapku perihatin. Dia memelukku erat, mencoba untuk membuatku tenang. Aku terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah _Baby girl, _penjahat itu sudah pergi." Suigetsu membujukku agar berhenti menangis. "Kakakmu pasti bisa melumpuhkannya," dia menepuk punggungku lembut.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasa aman dan nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Suigetsu memang sahabat terbaikku, dia selalu bisa menenangkanku dalam keadaan apapun.

Oh ya Sasuke mana?

Tepat disaat aku ingin buka mulut untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, tiba-tiba seorang polisi wanita berkuncir empat menghampiri kami.

"Kamu Karin, adiknya Sakura ya?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum ramah.

Aku mengangguk, masih memeluk erat pinggang Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya, kita pergi dari tempat ini. Mobil paramedis sudah sampai. Aku bisa menebak kalau kamu masih shock," ucapnya sok tahu. "Mau beristirahat sambil meminum cokelat panas untuk menghilangkan rasa shock-mu?" Aku masih diam.

"Kau mungkin bisa menunggu kakakmu di sana." Dia menunjuk beberapa mobil berwarna gelap, yang mulai berdatangan dan parkir dalam jarak dua puluh meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Selusin laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan senjata laras panjang, turun dari mobil itu. Sebagian dari mereka kemudian langsung beranjak ke arah kegelapan tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya mengejar penjahat yang menyanderaku tadi.

Sebagian diantaranya berjalan ke arah kami, tuk menyeret sekitar empat lelaki bertubuh besar (teman penjahat bodoh tadi kah?) Yang berhasil diringkus oleh anggota tim Sakura. Dan sedang dijaga oleh si kuncir empat dan dua rekannya.

Salah seorang dari lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu menghampiri kami. Dia seorang paramedis, tertulis di topi pet hitam yang dia pakai.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikanku melalui kacamata hitamnya.

"Dia shock. Korban penyanderaan," jawab si kuncir empat.

Tak berbicara lebih banyak lagi, lelaki itu kemudian menuntunku dan Suigetsu ke arah mobil-mobil milik mereka yang diparkir. Dia menyuruh rekannya memeriksa keadaanku. Tidak ada banyak luka yang berarti, hanya lecet sedikit di lututku saat aku terjatuh tadi.

Setelah diperiksa, mereka memberiku selimut berwarna putih dan cokelat panas. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, setidaknya ini bisa menghalau dinginnya udara malam yang baru kusadari.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Suigetsu yang duduk di sampingku, dia sedang menyesap kopi panas yang ditawarkan oleh para medis tadi.

Kami duduk di bagian belakang mobil milik paramedis polisi itu.

"Iya."

"Masih menghawatirkan kakakmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Penjahat tadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau tahu sedirikan seperti apa keganasan Sakura?"

Aku tertawa mendengar celotehan Suigetsu.

**OoO**

Kami menunggu Sakura selama sepuluh menit, namun dia belum juga muncul. Aku mulai gelisah. _Kenapa para polisi ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menangkap seorang penjahat bodoh yang terluka?_

"Apa?!" Aku menoleh mendengar si pirang kuncir empat memekik panik, berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _earphone _yang dia kenakan. "Jadi mereka yang berada di sini hanya pancingan? Transaksi sesungguhnya dilakukan digedung tua bagian utara _Kyuubi street?" _Matanya membeliak ngeri.

Gedung tua di bagian utara _Kyuubi street? _Penjahat tadikan menuju ke tempat itu? Disusul Sakura dan beberapa temannya. Tempat itu, berada sekitar seratus meter lebih dari sini. Perutku mulai mual, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan perempuan berkuncir empat itu dengan seksama.

"Berapa orang yang berada disana? Lima belas? Ya ampun!" Dia bolak-balik cemas. "Apa tim bantuan sudah tiba di tempat kalian?" Tanyanya lagi, dan sesaat kemudian dia tampak lega. "Syukurlah. Aku harap tidak ada yang terluka." Dia diam sejenak, lalu membeku saat mendengar jawaban dari rekannya melalui _earphone. _"Sakura tertembak?"

_APA? KAKAK!_

**OoO**

**Bersambung**

**OoO**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca.**

_Green Room, 24 Nop 2013._


	4. Chapter 4

(**Karin POV**)

Kakakku tertembak? Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!

"Sui!" Aku berseru panik mencengkram tangan Suigetsu yang daritadi duduk di sampingku. Dia juga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan polisi pirang berkuncir empat itu. "Sakura, Sui. Sakura!" Aku bangun dari duduk posisi dudukku, menjatuhkan selimut yang dibungkuskan oleh para polisi ke tubuhku ke tanah.

Polisi pirang itu melirik ke arahku. "Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirimkan Paramedis ke sana." Dia lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Tenanglah. Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami luka tembak ringan di lengannya, selebihnya dia ..."

"Tapi tetap saja dia tertembak kan?!" Bentakku menatap marah pada polisi pirang itu. Dia tampak terkejut menerima kemarahanku, dia mengangguk kaku setelah itu dia berjalan menemui paramedis.

Aku kembali menangis.

Aku merasakan tangan hangat Suigetsu membungkus sekeliling pinggangku, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Please. _Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Karin," pintanya. "Kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia tidak mengalami luka yang serius, dia hanya tertembak. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Sakura itu perempuan yang kuat dan galak. Jadi ... Tenanglah."

Tapi tetap saja dia tertembak! Dan itu semua gara-gara aku! Seandainya aku menuruti perkataannya untuk tidak berada di _Kyuubi street _malam ini, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak akan tertembak, dan dia pasti bisa mengatasi penjahat-penjahat itu.

Selama lima menit aku menangis lagi dalam pelukan Suigetsu. Di saat aku sudah mulai tenang, Suigetsu tampak gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. Dahiku berkerut bingung ketika melihat dia serius membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Juugo baru saja mengirimiku sms. Dia dan Tayuya sudah sampai di apartemenku. Dia menanyakan keadaan kita. Dan juga ..." Sui menatapku serius, "Sasuke."

Mata ruby-ku melebar. Oh ya Sasuke! Tadi aku melihatnya, mencemaskanku dan berdiri di belakang Sakura yang mengacungkan senjata. Tapi ... Sekarang dia dimana?

"Aku sudah berusaha menelpon Sasuke. Tapi dua panggilan pertamaku tidak dijawab, dan saat aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi, ponselnya sudah tidak aktif."

Oh Tuhan! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku? Pertama aku jadi korban penyanderaan, kedua, kakakku tertembak. Dan ketiga ... Calon pacarku hilang! Arrrggghhhh! Ini gila.

Ketika aku mulai menghawatirkan Sasuke. Sakura dan para polisi lainnya muncul dari dalam kegelapan, mereka sepertinya telah berhasil menangkap banyak penjahat.

Puluhan lelaki bertubuh besar, dengan tampang sangar, dan tato hampir menutupi semua tubuh bagian atasnya, tampak dituntun menuju mobil-mobil polisi. Tangan mereka diborgol. Dan senjata-senjata mengerikan itu terarah ke kepala mereka, sepertinya untuk berjaga-jaga agar mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam atau melarikan diri.

Aku melihat Sakura berjalan tertatih dengan lengan kanan dibalut perban, dia dipapah oleh seorang temannya dan ... Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Sakura dan teman-temannya. Sambil membantu Sakura berjalan, aku melihat seraut perasaan bersalah melintas di wajah Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka berjalan ke arah kami.

"Sakura!" Aku berlari menghampiri lalu memeluknya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku," isakku.

"Engh. Aku pikir kita bisa membicarakan itu di rumah," ucap Sakura pelan.

Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Akh!"

"Hati-hati Karin, dia masih terluka." Sasuke mengingatkan.

Aku tersentak, dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memperhatikan sedikit cairan merah yang merembes mengotori perban. "Maaf Sakura! Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja!"

Sakura meringis. Dia tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku. "Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil. Mereka sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya, membubuhkan obat agar lukaku tidak mengalami pendarahan yang berlebihan dan infeksi. Mereka juga sudah memberiku pil penghilang rasa sakit." Dia mencoba menenangkanku.

Tapi ... Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Sekarang pulanglah bersama Suigetsu," Sakura melirik Suigetsu yang tampak meringis takut di sampingku. "Besok aku akan menghukum kalian berdua," dia berkata dengan nada yang mengancam.

Dasar Sakura. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan kondisinya yang memperihatinkan? Dia baru saja ditembak, tapi dia masih saja memikirkan hukuman untukku dan Sui. Gah, si merah muda yang menyebalkan! Aku menyesali kebodohan para penjahat itu, kenapa mereka harus menembak lengannya? Kenapa tidak kepalanya saja sekalian? Aku menyesal sudah menghawatirkannya.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Aku masih ada urusan di kantor."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," kata Sakura. Memerintah seperti biasa. "Suigetsu antar Karin pulang."

"Iya Kak," jawab Suigetsu sambil memegang lengan kananku.

"Dan kau!" Sakura mendelik marah ke arah Sasuke.

Mereka kenapa?

"Gara-gara kau, aku tertembak."

Apa?

"Kau harus ikut ke kantor polisi untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Dan ... Urusan kita belum selesai." Sakura kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke salah satu mobil hitam itu.

Setelah semua polisi itu pergi. Sasuke menghela nafas, dia terlihat lega dan putus asa di saat yang bersamaan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai Kak Sakura tertembak?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, dia lalu menjawab. "Aku membuat kecerobohan dengan mengikuti mereka. Aku ingin menonton adegan action secara langsung. Tapi ... Aku hampir tertembak, dan kakaknya Karin menyelamatkanku."

Oh begitukah?

Dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan kami. Berjalan menuju ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Antar Karin pulang. Aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menjalani pemeriksaan," kata Sasuke sembari memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana jins-nya.

"Ya!" Sahut Suigetsu. "Ayo Karin," dia lalu menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**OoO**

"LEBIH CEPAT!" Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku saat mendengar suara Sakura yang membentak seseorang di halaman belakang.

Dia sudah pulang ya?

Aku meraih jam weker di samping tempat tidurku. Sudah jam delapan pagi. Tadi malam, setelah Suigetsu mengantarku pulang, aku langsung tertidur pulas. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sakura pulang.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELINDUNGI ADIKKU KALAU LARI LIMA PULUH PUTARAN DI HALAMAN BELAKANG KAMI SAJA SUDAH LEMAS!"

Siapa sih yang sedang dimarahi Sakura? Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku, lalu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarku yang mengarah ke halaman belakang.

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGI!"

Rahangku terjatuh saat melihat Suigetsu yang memakai kaus putih dan celana olah raga hitam, berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah kami. Dia menguncir rambut abu-abunya. Suigetsu tampak kelelahan.

Ya ampun Sakura, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kau mau membunuh temanku ya? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau luas halaman belakang rumahmu ini hampir setengah hektar?

Dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka secepatnya. Aku harus menyelamatkan Suigetsu sebelum dia mati kelelahan gara-gara ulah Sakura.

Setelah selesai mencuci dan membersihkan wajah, aku lalu turun ke bawah dan pergi ke halaman belakang.

OoO

"Maafkan Kakakku," ucapku sambil meletakan segelas jus jeruk di samping Suigetsu yang sedang berbaring lelah di rerumputan di halaman belakang.

Aku berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk menghentikan hukumannya. Aku memberitahu dia bahwa bukan Suigetsu yang menjemputku ke _Kyuubi street _tadi malam. Tapi Sasuke. Sakura mengira kalau Suigetsu yang membawaku ke sana.

_Well, _aku tahu itu akan buruk bagi Sasuke kalau dia bertemu dengan kakakku. Tapi ... Setidaknya hukuman bagi Sui selesai. Dan Sasuke juga tidak akan terkena hukuman. Tidak seperti Suigetsu yang terlalu sering mampir ke rumah. Kecuali semalam, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah datang ke rumahku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar. Sebagai kakak dia hanya ingin melindungimu," gumamnya sembari bangun dari posisi berbaring lalu meminum habis jus jeruknya. "Terimakasih, jus jeruknya enak, _Baby girl." _Ucapnya sambil berkedip ke arahku.

Aku nyengir. "Sama-sama."

Suigetsu kembali menjatuhkan diri, tiduran di rerumputan.

"Kadang aku pikir hukuman dari Kak Sakura itu berguna," dia berkata sambil memijat otot lengan kanannya. "Bisa membentuk tubuh menjadi lebih bagus."

Aku tertawa. "Aku pikir memang seperti itu tujuannya."

Ponsel di saku celanaku berderit. Aku mengeluarkannya, dan mata ruby-ku melebar ketika membaca nama si penelpon. _Dari Sasuke!_

Aku menekan tombol angkat.

"Halo. Selamat pagi Sasuke," dengan gugup aku menjawab telponnya.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke menelponku sepagi ini.

"Hn. Karin. Boleh aku ke rumahmu sekarang?"

APA?

OoO

(**Sakura POV**)

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sambil menerima telpon dari Shikamaru. Aku bersandar di kusen pintu, mengawasi Karin dan Suigetsu yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang.

"Aku baik. Dalam waktu beberapa hari aku bisa kembali bertugas," jawabku.

"Oh ya aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk. Hasil interogasi dengan pimpinan komplotan semalam sungguh mengejutkan." Di telepon, Shikamaru terdengar bingung dan frustrasi.

"Katakan saja."

"Kita berhasil menangkap anggota kelompok pengedar narkoba terbesar di Konoha. Dan mungkin bisa menghubungkan kita langsung kepada pemimpin jaringannya."

Wow. Itu bagus.

"Tapi ..."

Apakah ada masalah? "Tapi apa?"

"Pekerjaan kita akan menjadi buruk. Dan hidup kita akan seperti di neraka saat pemimpin komplotan itu menyebut nama 'Senju' sebagai atasannya."

Mata hijauku melebar terkejut mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Senju? Sial! Kenapa pekerjaan kami di bidang kriminal harus bersinggungan dengan politik?

Keluarga Senju adalah klan besar terpandang yang menguasai sistem pemerintahan di Konoha. Hampir semua anggota keluarga Senju terjun ke bidang Politik. Bahkan dua diantara mereka, Senju Tsunade dan Senju Tobirama menjabat sebagai Mentri Pertahanan dan Mentri Perekonomian dalam kabinet pemerintahan. Sisanya menyebar sebagai anggota kongres.

"Sakura? Kau masih disana?" Suara Shikamaru yang terdengar melalui ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya," sahutku sembari beranjak meninggalkan pintu belakang, pergi ke ruang keluarga. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring.

"Aku bisa membayangkan wajah terkejutmu," katanya malas.

"Yah. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahuinya." Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, aku menjatuhkan diri dan tiduran di atas sofa. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui 'Senju' yang mana yang dia maksud?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak mau buka mulut lagi."

"Aku rasa dia keceplosan."

"Sepertinya begitu." Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. "Kita harus mengadakan investigasi rahasia. Mengumpulkan semua bukti yang mengarah ke Senju," ucapnya serius.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tapi ... Siapa saja yang baru mengetahui mengenai hasil interogasi yang berhubungan dengan Senju?" Tanyaku penasaran. Semakin banyak yang tahu mengenai hal ini, akan semakin sulit dilakukan penyelidikan.

"Hanya aku dan kamu. Aku tidak mau melibatkan yang lain. Kau tahu? Senju memiliki banyak keluarga dan mata-mata di setiap organisasi dan instansi pemerintahan," jelasnya. "Tapi aku masih terkejut. Kenapa keluarga Senju bisa terlibat dengan bisnis obat terlarang seperti ini." Aku bisa mengetahui kalau sekarang Shikamaru sedang merenung.

"Uang. _Well, _bisnis kokain cukup menguntungkan. Aku mulai berpikir tentang dari mana keluarga Senju mendapatkan uang yang begitu banyak untuk melobi rekan-rekan politikusnya."

"Bisnis narkoba?"

"Begitulah tebakanku."

Selama sekian detik aku tidak mendengar suara Shikamaru di telpon. Aku rasa dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu. Nanti kutelpon lagi," dia terdengar ceria.

"Aa."

"Cepat sembuh ya," katanya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Meletakan ponsel sembarangan di atas meja, aku mendengus. _Kasus yang kami tangani jadi lebih sulit. _Haaaah. Aku benci politik! Kalau keluarga Senju tahu mengenai kasus yang sedang kami tangani, kepalaku dan Shikamaru pasti sudah bolong oleh peluru tajam.

Orang-orang seperti mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menutupi kebobrokannya.

Aku baru saja bangun, menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman ketika suara bell pintu depan terdengar. _Siapa yang datang? _

Aku beranjak untuk membukanya. Dan ...

"Hai."

"Kau ..."

... Ketika pintu terbuka, wajahku langsung tertekuk cemberut begitu melihat siapa tamunya. Dia temannya Karin. Bocah tolol yang semalam sudah membuatku tertembak.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?"

**OoO**

**Bersambung**

**OoO**

**Spesial thanks to : **iya baka-san, YashiUchiHatake, Noni, siMeji runacular kushii, haru no baka, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Itsuka No Haru, Luca Marvell, Guest, Vermthy, Guest (Nabila), dan Haru DevilRaven.

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca.**

_Green Room (Kamar tercinta), 26 Nop 2013._


	5. Chapter 5

_[_**SAKURA**_]_

"Bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Dengan tangan kiriku, aku menepis keras tangan bocah tengil yang hampir menyentuhku itu.

"Oh. Wow. Kau kasar sekali," katanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Cih. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa nama mahluk yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam betina ini. Tapi yang jelas dia sangat menjengkelkan! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi yang jelas, sejak bertemu di _Kyuubi street_ tadi malam, dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi.

Aku akui dia tampan dan _HOT_ .Tapi ... Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan _badboy_ yang masih brondong.

"Aku percaya kau adalah tuan rumah yang baik," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mempesona, yang dapat membuat para wanita meleleh. "Jadi ... Maukah kau mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Aku memutar mata menanggapinya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Aku berdiri di depan pintu. Menghalanginya agar tidak masuk ke rumahku. Jarak berdiri diantara kami cukup dekat, hanya beberapa inchi. Jujur saja itu cukup mengintimidasiku. Apalagi bocah tengil ini memiliki pesona yang sulit ditolak oleh perempuan manapun. (_Hei. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku juga perempuan tahu!_)

"Mmm ... Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ini temannya Karin?"

Tidak.

"Aku teman satu kampusnya."

Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku!

Dia mendengus saat aku tak kunjung menjawab perkataannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku salah satu teman Karin. Dan untuk saat ini, aku adalah laki-laki yang sedang ditaksir adikmu."

Ck. Percaya diri sekali dia. Eh tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke?

_"Yang menjemputku tadi malam itu Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Suigetsu. Sasuke itu salah satu temanku. Dia dan Suigetsu satu kelas."_

Karin bilang yang menjemputnya tadi malam Uchiha Sasuke. Itu berarti ...

"Kau Sasuke, teman sekelas Suigetsu, yang tadi malam menjemput adikku untuk pergi ke _Kyuubi street_."

"Iya. Benar."

"Kau ..."

_BRAK!_

"Akh!"

... Dia harus diberi pelajaran.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Aku membanting tubuh Sasuke di depan pintu. Setelah menendang kakinya untuk membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan tangan kiriku aku memiting kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung. Lalu aku menempatkan lututku di punggung Sasuke untuk menahan gerakannya. Dia jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Kau sudah membawa adikku ke tempat yang berbahaya, Bodoh!"

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Dia berdecak kesal dan berusaha berontak dari kuncianku. "Oke. Soal itu aku minta maaf. Tapi ... Bisakah kita mengubah posisi?"

Apa?

"Aku tidak tahu apa nama 'posisi' ini. Tapi ini sangat tidak nyaman. Aku mengusulkan posisi _woman on top_ atau _doggy style_ untuk keadaan kita sekarang."

Hah?

"Jadi ... Bisakah aku berbalik menghadapmu, agar kau bisa melakukan posisi _woman on top_ dengan benar?" Seringai jahil tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Atau kau mau dengan posisi _doggy style_ dan ..."

KURANG AJAR!

OoO

_[_**KARIN**_]_

BUGH!

"Akh!"

Aku dan Suigetsu yang sedang bercanda sambil memasuki dapur, terkejut mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau menonjokku?!" Protes sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telingaku. Tapi siapa ya?

"Itu karena kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Bocah! Kau memiliki mulut yang kotor," balas Sakura murka.

Langkah kami berdua berhenti. Aku dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan. Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan siapa?

"Walaupun tangan kananku sedang tidak bisa digunakan, tapi kedua kaki dan tangan kiriku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi sekali lagi kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Aku akan merobek mulutmu."

Sakura psikopat sekali. Tapi siapa sih yang sedang berbicara dengannya?

"Baik. Maaf-maaf. Tapi ... Bolehkah aku masuk? Adikmu pasti sedang menungguku di dalam."

Mata rubyku melebar. Aku dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi ngeri. Itu pasti ... SASUKE!

Dengan segera kami berlari ke ruang tamu. Aku harap Sasuke belum mati gara-gara ulah Sakura. Ya ampun, calon pacarku yang malang.

"Sasuke!"

Aku melongo dan Suigetsu tertawa geli saat melihat Sasuke yang tengkurap di depan pintu rumah kami, dengan Sakura yang menindih punggungnya. Pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke tampak membengkak merah, dengan sedikit darah menetes di sudut bibirnya, pasti bekas tonjokan Sakura.

"Menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke, Sakura!" Geramku sembari berjalan menghampiri mereka, diikuti Suigetsu.

Sakura menatapku datar, dan dengan gerakan malas dia bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Aku dan Sui kemudian membantu Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Memangnya kaupikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku berusaha untuk galak pada Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dariku. Dia menatapku dingin, tajam, dan menusuk. Hiii aku jadi takut.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," jawabnya datar. "Tanyakan saja pada temanmu ini apa yang sudah dia lakukan." Dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Kenapa dari tadi malam mereka tidak pernah bisa akur?

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Suigetsu. Dia meringis memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Huh, kasihan sekali Sasuke. Aku mengelus lembut pipinya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku pelan, dia menggeleng. Aku membayangkan Sasuke seperti seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang harus menghadapi penyihir jahat dulu sebelum bertemu dengan sang puteri.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Mari kita obati lukamu," aku mengajak Sasuke ke ruangan keluarga. Setelah dia duduk di sofa, aku kemudian beranjak ke lemari tempat penyimpanan obat. Mengambil kotak P3K, untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir Sasuke. Emm ... Aku pikir aku harus mengompres pipi bengkaknya juga.

"Apa yang lagi yang kau lakukan, sampai Kak Sakura membanting dan menonjokmu?" Tanya Suigetsu terdengar geli. Dia duduk di sofa, di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Oh ya? Benarkah hanya karena itu? Ugh. Si Pinkie itu sensitif sekali. Sasuke kan cuma mau minta maaf, kenapa malah dihajar?

OoO

_[_**SAKURA**_]_

Setengah jam berlalu, Karin dan kedua teman laki-lakinya yang gila itu terdengar bersantai di ruang keluarga, sambil bercerita dan menonton televisi. Dari kamarku, aku bisa mendengar derap kaki seseorang yang dari tadi bolak-balik dari ruang keluarga menuju ke dapur. Aku bisa menebak kalau itu adalah derap langkah si gigi hiu yang sedang menggarong isi kulkasku.

Aku pikir aku perlu pergi berbelanja setelah mereka pulang.

Aku mendesah lelah. Bangun dari posisi berbaringku di atas kasur, aku kemudian beranjak menuju lemari. Mengeluarkan beberapa berkas kasus yang kusimpan di dalam sana.

Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku perlu membacanya lagi. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan petunjuk yang bisa menghubungkan kasus-kasus penjualan narkoba itu, dengan kasus yang sedang kami tangani sekarang.

Senju? Hhh. Kepalaku mendadak sakit mendengar nama itu. Menangani kasus ini bersama Shikamaru, membuatku merasa seperti seekor semut yang nekat ingin mencoba melawan kawanan gajah. Senju memiliki pengaruh kuat dalam pemerintahan. Tanpa bukti yang cukup aku dan Shikamaru tidak mungkin bisa menyeret mereka ke penjara.

Ponselku yang kusimpan sembarangan di atas kasur berdering. Aku meraihnya. Dari Shikamaru?

Aku kemudian menekan tombol jawab. "Halo Shika?"

"Aku sudah menemukan satu petunjuk mengenai Senju!" Katanya.

Mataku membulat. "Oh ya?"

"Hm. Tadi aku minta bantuan pada Naruto untuk menyelidiki perusahaan milik keluarga Senju. Dan hasilnya mengejutkan. Salah satu perusahaan keluarga Senju merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan makanan kaleng. Mereka mendatangkan ikan-ikan besar segar dari Provinsi Oto sebagai bahan utama mereka."

"Ikan-ikan itu selalu tiba pada tengah malam di Pelabuhan _Rinnengan, _mereka juga sering lolos dari pemeriksaan pihak pelabuhan dan juga polisi kelautan."

Aku diam mendengarkan. "Itu berarti, barang-barang perusahaan keluarga Senju selalu bebas dari pajak?" Aku memutar mata. "Apa kita perlu bekerja sama dengan dirjen pajak?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Saku."

"Hmm."

"Perusahaan Senju mendatangkan ikan segar dari Provinsi Oto, sementara yang kita tahu daerah Oto merupakan pusat dari mafia narkoba di negara kita. Ada pabrik pembuat kokain dan ladang ganja terbesar di sana, yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa ditemukan oleh polisi dan pemerintah."

Itu benar.

"Oto bukan daerah penghasil ikan. Hanya sepuluh persen penduduknya yang memiliki mata pencahrian sebagai nelayan."

Yah itu juga benar. Sebagian besar penduduk Provinsi Oto, kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai peternak dan petani. Wilayah pantai dan laut disana telah diubah menjadi tempat wisata untuk turis lokal dan mancanegara.

"Itu berarti ..."

"Yah. Kemungkinan besar yang dibawa dari Oto itu adalah Narkoba. Dan soal ikan-ikan itu, aku menebak kalau mereka mendatangkannya dari daerah lain," jelas si jenius Shikamaru.

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hm. Aku terpaksa memberitahunya. Sekarang dia ada bersamaku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hai Sakura-_chan!" _Aku bisa mendengar suara ceria nan cempreng milik Naruto di seberang.

"Kau bisa keluar kan? Aku pikir kita harus bertemu untuk mendiskusikan semuanya. Besok malam sepertinya 'ikan-ikan' senju akan datang dari Oto."

"Aku bisa keluar. Tangan kiriku masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, walau tangan kananku terluka," gumamku sombong.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Baiklah. Lima belas menit lagi kita ketemu di caffe-nya Chouji."

"Hm." Aku memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Hhhh. Waktunya berepot-repot ria, mengganti pakaian dan perban dengan tangan kiri.

_Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokong Sasuke Uchiha, saat aku keluar kamar nanti._

_._

_._

"Kau mau kemana?" Tegur Karin saat melihatku keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan rapi. Aku memakai celana jins biru, dipadu baju kaos putih bertuliskan '_I Love_ Konoha' dan sweater berwarna hijau muda. Dia sedang duduk bersila di atas sofa, menonton acara lawakan konyol sambil memakan popcorn dan kue-kue kering. Suigetsu dan Sasuke mengapitnya di sofa sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Aku mau menemui Shikamaru. Ada kasus yang harus kami selesaikan."

Karin mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya kau diberikan cuti selama beberapa hari, untuk menyembuhkan luka tembakmu?"

"Kasus mendadak," jawabku singkat sembari berjalan ke ruang tamu, lalu mengambil sepatu kets putih di atas rak kecil tempat penyimpanan sepatu yang ada di samping pintu.

"Kau akan berangkat pake apa? Lenganmu masih sakit kan? Kau tidak bisa membawa motor ataupun mengemudikan mobil." Karin menyusulku ke ruang tamu. Dia tampak khawatir. "Biarkan Suigetsu atau Sasuke mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu," jawabku sambil memakai sepatu. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri pakai taksi."

_OoO_

**Bersambung**

_OoO_

**A/N : **Fic ini bukan hanya tentang Karin, tapi juga tentang Sakura. Kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Memang porsi Karin POV pada bagian awal jauh lebih banyak daripada Sakura POV. Tapi seiring berkembangnya alur cerita, porsi mereka akan seimbang kok :) (ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk yang ngasih saran kemarin)

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, review, follow dan fave.


	6. Chapter 6

(**Karin**)

Belakangan ini Sakura terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Padahal dia sudah diberi cuti selama beberapa hari untuk menyembuhkan luka, tapi dia tetap melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang Polisi.

_Well, _aku akui dia memang tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab dan konsisten dalam pekerjaan. Itu membuat ibu dan ayahku selalu bangga padanya ... Hingga membuatku iri.

Aku ingin orang tuaku juga membanggakanku seperti mereka membanggakan kakakku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Aku tidak tomboy dan cekatan seperti Sakura, hingga setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak bisa masuk ke akademi kepolisian, lalu menjadi polisi.

_Seperti harapan ayahku yang menginginkan kedua anaknya menjadi polisi wanita yang kuat. Jangan mengatakan kalau ayahku kejam, karena memiliki harapan seperti itu untuk dua anak perempuannya. _

_Beliau itu seorang veteran polisi, mantan Jendral bintang empat yang jujur, rendah hati dan memiliki jiwa patriotisme yang tinggi. Jadi wajar kalau Beliau memiliki harapan seperti itu pada kami. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Ayah._

Aku juga bukan anak penurut seperti Sakura. Aku benci saat Ayah memaksaku untuk belajar, belajar, dan terus belajar, sementara teman-teman lain yang seusiaku sedang bersenang-senang. Aku tidak suka dikekang. Dan aku juga paling tidak suka saat mendengar orang lain membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kakakku.

_Aku ya aku, dia ya dia, persetan dengan siapa yang lebih baik diantara kami! _Terkadang aku ingin menyerukan hal itu pada orang-orang (di kota kelahiranku) yang selalu membanding-bandingkan kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku akui mereka benar. Aku tidak lebih baik daripada Sakura.

Aku iri padanya, karena dia selalu bisa membuat ayah dan ibu berkata ; "Itu baru puteriku!" Dengan nada bangga.

Aku benci padanya, karena dia membuatku terlihat buruk sebagai saudara. Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya, walaupun Sakura menjengkelkan, mengidap _sister complex akut,_ dan suka mengontrol seperti ayah, aku menyayanginya. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakku.

_OoO_

_'Kriet.' _Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun di sofa, sambil menonton televisi (_entah acara apa yang sedang kutonton, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan) _menoleh. Kacamataku turun, dan sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi melihat Sakura yang keluar dari kamarnya memakai setelan gelap. _Blezer _hitam, celana _jins_ hitam, dan sepatu _kets _hitam.

_Seperti orang yang mau pergi ke pemakaman saja. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja rambut pink mencoloknya itu dicat hitam, biar lebih matching. _

Aku mendengus sambil memutar mata melihat penampilan Sakura. _Selera fashionnya payah. _Dia pasti mau pergi berpatroli, memata-matai atau sejenisnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat pistol dan sangkur yang diselipkan di ikat pinggang celananya. Kedua benda berbahaya tersebut ditutupi Sakura dengan _blezer _hitam yang dia pakai.

"Aku ada acara dengan Shikamaru."

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Aku tahu Sakura bohong. Kalau dia hanya ada acara dengan Shikamaru, dia tidak mungkin berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti itu dan membawa senjata. Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja sih kalau sedang ada misi?

Aku ingin menyuarakan pendapatku. Tapi ekspresi serius Sakura membuatku mengurungkan niat.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?" Aku melirik tangannya khawatir, dia masih memakai perban.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

"Ahh. Kau akan pergi menggunakan mobil atau motor?"

Alis Sakura bertaut mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia menatapku sebentar. Sepertinya dia heran melihatku yang terlalu banyak bertanya karena menghawatirkannya.

"Shikamaru akan menjemputku. Tiga menit lagi dia sampai," jawabnya.

Dan benar saja, tiga menit kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil Shikamaru dari luar rumah.

"Aku pergi. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya," pamit Sakura sembari beranjak ke ruang tamu. Lalu terdengar suara pintu depan ditutup.

Bangun dari sofa, aku beranjak ke ruang tamu. Aku mengintip melalui celah gorden jendela kaca. Sakura yang menaiki mobil _Range Rover _Shikamaru. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gelisah. Ada apa dengan para polisi dengan warna hitam?

_OoO_

(**Sakura**)

Malam ini aku merasa seperti Batman, semua berwarna hitam. Pakaian kami bertiga (Aku, Naruto, dan Shikamaru), dan bahkan mobil Shikamaru juga berwarna hitam.

Untuk menyamarkan keberadaan dalam pengintaian kami semua memakai pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa dia juga ikut?" Aku menggedikan kepala ke arah Naruto yang duduk di jok belakang. "Dia bukan dari divisi kita Shikamaru."

"Dia memaksaku. Dia mengancam akan membeberkan kasus ini pada Direktur Saratobi, kalau kita tidak mengajaknya," jawab Shikamaru kalem sambil menyetir.

Aku mendesah.

"Aku pikir kasus ini akan seru dan menegangkan. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua bersenang-senang sendiri," celetuk Naruto. Melalui kaca spion aku melihat lelaki pirang itu memamerkan senyuman tiga jarinya padaku.

Haaah.

Naruto juga seorang agen polisi sepertiku dan Shikamaru, tapi dia dari Divisi anti teror Konoha. Walaupun tampangnya terlihat bodoh dan kekanakan, tapi dia adalah agen berbakat yang bisa diandalkan. Dia seorang penembak jitu dan juga peretas yang handal. Dia juga bahkan pernah dikirim ke Afganistan untuk menjadi mata-mata.

"Ini berbahaya Naruto. Kita dari divisi yang berbeda. Kalau pimpinanmu sampai tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau bisa dimutasi ke Negeri antah-berantah, dan bahkan dipecat."

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya," ucap Shikamaru memotong Nasihatku.

Huh. Seharusnya aku bisa menduganya. Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan nasihat siapapun kalau dia sedang begitu bersemangat menangani sebuah kasus. Tak peduli kasus itu kasus polisi dari divisi yang berbeda, dia akan tetap akan membantu menyelesaikannya.

"Ayolah Sakura biarkan aku bersenang-senang," bujuk Naruto sambil mencubit pipiku hingga melar.

"Haaaah." Aku mendesah putus asa. "Terserah."

_OoO_

(**Karin**)

Saat aku sedang menghawatirkan Sakura, ponsel yang kuletakan di atas meja di depan sofa ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Aku meraihnya.

Dari Tayuya? Ada apa dia menelponku malam-malam? Aku segera menekan tombol jawab.

"Halo?"

"Kariiinnn!" Aku mendengar suara Tayuya memekik pelan di telpon. Sepertinya dia sedang senang.

"Ada apa Tayuya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku, Sasuke, Juugo, dan Suigetsu, sedang ada di apartemen Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Mataku melebar. Apa? Apartemen Sasuke? Sial! "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku atau menjemputku?!" Pekikku kecewa. Aku yang tadinya asik berbaring di sofa, kini telah tersentak duduk.

"Eumm ... Suigetsu melarang kami menjemputmu, dia bilang kakakmu masih belum sembuh."

Suigetsu sialan! Awas, akan kubunuh dia besok.

Aku mendengus. "Sakura memang belum sembuh. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi untuk 'berpatroli' lagi. Aku sendirian di rumah," keluhku sembari mengecilkan volume televisi dengan remote.

Tayuya mendesah perihatin. "Aku turut menyesali itu, _Honey." _

Huhuuuhuu. Apalagi aku. Aku sendirian di rumah, dan kalian enak-enakan di rumah Sasuke. GIGI HIU BODOH, AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGHAJARMU!

"Oh ya Karin. Apa kau tahu?"

"Hmmmh."

"Sekarang Juugo dan Sui, sedang berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk mengatakan tentang siapa gadis yang dia sukai."

"Apa?" Mata Ruby-ku melebar.

"Belakangan ini menurut Suigetsu, Sasuke terlihat aneh, _out of character, _suka melamun. Seperti orang gila dia selalu tersenyum sendiri. Dan yang paling parah, setiap dia mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi. Dia selalu bangun dan mengintip mobil itu melalui jendela," jelas Tayuya panjang lebar. "Menurutku Sasuke sudah tidak waras. Aku rasa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu. Tapi Juugo dan Sui mendiagnosa kalau Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta."

_Sasuke? Sasuke-ku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan? _Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tahu kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padaku sangat kecil. Tapi boleh kan aku berharap?

Aku akan sangat tidak rela, kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain yang bukan aku.

"Halo. Karin, kau masih disana kan?" Suara teguran Tayuya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah iya."

"Hmmm."

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya Tayuya. Sekarang kau sedang ada di mana?" Aku berharap Tayuya tidak berada satu ruangan dengan ketiga teman lelaki kami.

"Aku sedang ada di kamar tidur tamu, di apartemennya Sasuke," jawab Tayuya.

Syukurlah. Berarti itu bisa memuluskan rencanaku

"Lalu Sasuke dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka ada di ruangan sebelah, menonton _blue film, _sambil berbicara tentang gadis yang sedang ditaksir Sasuke," jelasnya.

"Oh ya Tayuya. Aku mohon kau bergabung dengan para pria. Jangan putus sambungan ponselnya. Dan bersikaplah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," pintaku.

"Jadi kau ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka?" Tebak Tayuya, dia terdengar menggodaku. "Kau penasaran ya dengan gadis yang ditaksir Sasuke?"

"Hmm," dengusku bosan.

Tayuya tertawa. "Tenang saja Karin. Sebaik apapun gadis yang ditaksir Sasuke, menurutku kau tetap pasangan yang cocok untuknya." Tayuya, dan bahkan seluruh dunia juga tahu. Kalau aku sudah lama menyukai Sasuke.

"Hmmmh. Sekarang pergilah. Dengarkan pembicaraan mereka."

"Oke!"

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Lalu kasak-kusuk tak jelas antara Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo terdengar.

.

.

_"Ayolah Sasuke. Katakan pada kami, siapa gadis yang sudah membuatmu sampai tak waras begini?" _Itu suara Suigetsu. Sepertinya dia sedang mabuk. Apa mereka minum-minum?

_"Dia ... Uhuk ... Gadis galak yang seksi. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tubuhnya ... " _Sasuke bersiul, "_sangat menggoda iman." _Yang baru saja mengatakan itu Sasuke kan? Apa dia juga mabuk? Tidak biasanya dia memuji seorang gadis. Hatiku mulai panas.

_"Jangan bertele-tele Uchiha. Katakan saja siapa gadis seksi yang sudah menarik hatimu?" _Juugo menimpali.

_"Apakah itu Karin?" _Tayuya.

_"Hahaha bukan. Aku jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Bukan karin."_

Apa? Duniaku seakan runtuh. Perkataan Sasuke tadi menghancurkan hatiku.

Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin! Mereka bahkan belum seminggu bertemu.

_"Kak Sakura? Sasuke kau sudah gila ya?! Karin sudah lama menyukaimu tapi kau malah jatuh cinta pada kakaknya! Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" _

Aku mematung. Suigetsu terdengar sangat marah di telpon. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura membuat perutku mual.

_"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku." _Dan jawaban dari Sasuke membuatku membanting ponsel ke lantai.

Aku mulai menangis.

_Sakura kakakku, dia merebut semuanya dariku. Kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu, dan juga cinta Sasuke._

_OoO_

**Bersambung**

_OoO_

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, membaca, dan cuma numpang lewat doang. Serta maaf, saya sedang tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu.**

_Green Room (Kamar tercinta), 7 desember 2013._


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sakura)**

Operasi malam ini adalah operasi yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupku. Kartel Oto. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami, polisi yang tinggal di kota kecil bernama Konoha ini, yang mau berurusan dengan organisasi mafia penyelundup narkotika, dari salah satu provinsi terpencil di Jepang itu.

Secara turun-temurun, kartel dari Otogakure memiliki sejarah reputasi yang mengerikan. Dimulai dari tahun 1970, tentang persaingan Kartel Chidori dan Kartel Rassenggan. Penculikan dan pembunuhan agen federal Jepang (dari Badan Intelejen dan Badan Anti Narkoba) oleh Orochimaru pada tahun 1999. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Senju akan bekerja sama dengan kartel dari Otogakure, untuk menyelundupkan narkoba ke Konoha.

"Pein?" Naruto berbisik ngeri dalam kegelapan.

Kami sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah gudang besar tempat penyimpanan barang, di pelabuhan. Kami mengamati kegiatan bongkar-muat barang yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Senju dari satu-satunya kapal yang malam itu berlabuh di sana. Kami melihat beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kapal, sementara anak buah Lancester membawa puluhan kardus besar, kesebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang.

"Pein?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengenal salah satu diantara mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Pein. Dia salah satu anggota Kartel Akatsuki dari Oto. Akatsuki didirikan untuk menghormati Orochimaru, pimpinan Kartel Chidori, yang dibunuh oleh polisi Suna pada tahun 2001. Bisa dibilang kartel Akatsuki merupakan penerus Kartel Chidori yang terkenal pada masanya," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar ...

"Mimpi buruk," ucap Shikamaru seolah bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bisikku.

"Ikuti anak buah Senju. Dan dapatkan bukti tentang keterkaitan para politikus gila itu dalam kasus penyelundupan narkoba," jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu kartel Akatsuki?"

"Kita bisa mengurus mereka nanti, bersama anggota tim yang lain, setelah Senju ditangkap. Aku masih belum mau mati muda." Aku memutar mata mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Umurnya dua puluh tujuh tahun, apa itu masih bisa dibilang muda?

Kami berbagi tugas. Naruto bersikeras untuk tetap berada di pelabuhan untuk mengawasi orang-orang Oto itu, sementara aku dan Shikamaru menyelinap ke dalam mobil truk pengangkut barang.

Anak buah Senju telah selesai mengangkut semua barangnya. Saat mereka lengah, aku dan Shikamaru segera berlari ke arah truk, lalu dengan sedikit bantuan dari Shikamaru, aku melompat masuk ke dalamnya. Disusul Shika. Kami beranjak kesalah satu sudut ruang tergelap dalam truk itu, lalu bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan kardus.

"Sudah semua?" Sebuah suara serak nan berat terdengar di sekitar truk tempat kami bersembunyi.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa semua ini ke markas." Terdengar suara pintu truk ditutup. Langkah kaki yang menjauh. Lalu suara mobil yang distarter.

"Apa kau siap?" Bisik Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan semua peralatan dari tas punggang yang dia bawa.

Earphone, kamera pengintai, kamera perekam kecil yang sebesar biji jagung, alat penyadap, dan beberapa pisau lempar kecil.

"Selalu siap," sahutku sembari memakai earphone, dan memasang kamera perekam kecil itu di vest-ku.

###

**(Karin)**

Aku tidak tahu, berapa banyak air mata yang sudah kukeluarkan sejak semalam. Aku merasa seperti orang tolol, meratapi Sasuke yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Tapi ... Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Sasuke, jatuh cinta padanya, dan berteman lama dengannya, tapi kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sakura, daripada denganku?

Aku merasakan, kepalaku pusing saat bangun dari sofa. Televisi di depanku (yang sejak tadi malam tidak dimatikan) menampilkan acara siaran olah raga pagi.

Sekarang jam berapa? Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang keluarga yang menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Rumah masih sepi. Apa Sakura belum pulang?

Selama beberapa saat aku duduk diam di atas sofa. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tapi apa Sakura mengetahui tentang perasaan Sasuke? Selama ini kakakku dan Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu akur. Dan ... Argh! Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Sakura. 'Apa dia tahu bahwa Sasuke suka padanya? Dan apa dia juga menyukai Sasuke?'

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mematikan televisi dan bangun dari sofa.

###

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Sakura belum juga pulang. Ya Tuhan, aku tiba-tiba mencemaskannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Walaupun dia memiliki misi di malam hari, tapi biasanya dia sudah berada di rumah sekitar jam sembilan, atau jam sepuluh pagi.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Oh God, walaupun aku tidak menyukai Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Dia satu-satunya kakak yang kupunya. Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau Konoha tidak akan banjir oleh air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama sebulan.

Aku berhenti mondar-mandir saat mendengar suara mobil di depan rumah. Itu seperti suara mobil Shikamaru tadi malam! Setelah sekitar satu atau dua menit aku mendengar mobil Shikamaru pergi.

Aku berlari ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Dan aku terkejut saat melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Ya ampun apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Aku memekik.

Ya Tuhan! Dia bahkan lebih parah dari saat terkena tembakan di Kyuubi Street. Saat ini Sakura tampak sangat kacau. Wajahnya lebam, alisnya robek, dan ada darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku melihat banyak darah yang merembes dari perban lukanya, seharusnya kemarin luka tembak itu telah sembuh. Tapi ... Kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Aku mendengar suara isakan pelan lolos dari mulutku. Aku memang sedang patah hati gara-gara Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan iba dan terlukaku saat melihat dia seperti ini. Aku seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakit dari luka yang dia dapat.

Sakura menatapku. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamnya sembari mengacak rambut merahku pelan.

Aku menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi Sakura jalan untuk masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa tadi malam kau melakukan sebuah misi?" Aku bertanya sambil mengikutinya menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Sakura berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Karin."

"..."

"Akan semakin bagus kalau kau berhenti bertanya, dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusan kakak. Kakak tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Apa maksudnya itu?

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang memiliki malam yang buruk.

###


	8. Chapter 8

(Normal POV)

Sakura tidak pernah merasa selelah ini sebelumnya. Dia masih shock. Operasi yang semalam dilakukannya dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto gagal.

Sakura dan Shikamaru memang berhasil menyusup ke markas rahasia pembuatan narkoba milik Senju.

Namun saat berpencar dengan Shikamaru, Sakura tertangkap. Dia diikat dan diinterogasi selama dua jam di sebuah ruangan pengap bercahaya minim, oleh beberapa lelaki sangar bertubuh besar. Dan orang-orang itu menyiksa Sakura habis-habisan, saat dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Sakura sudah pasrah kalau dia harus terbunuh dalam misi kali ini. Namun beruntung, Naruto dan Shikamaru tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya. Adu jotos dan adu tembak tak dapat dihindari. Dan beruntung, dengan melukai separuh jumlah anak buah Senju, mereka berhasil membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura pikir, pelatihan fisik dan mental yang diterimanya saat di akademi kepolisian masih kurang, buktinya perasaan takut menghantuinya.

_'Aku memang sering mengikuti operasi lapangan bersama teman-temanku. Namun aku tidak pernah tertangkap, dan disiksa seperti tadi malam. _

_Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi kuat, tapi aku adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki batas kekuatan. Dan aku juga seorang manusia yang takut pada kematian.'_

Tiba-tiba Sakura gemetar. Masih dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan dalam operasi rahasia tadi malam, Sakura berdiri bersandar di pintu di dalam kamarnya. Suara isakan lolos dari mulutnya, tubuh Sakura kemudian merosot duduk ke lantai.

Setelah sekian tahun, dia kembali menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Dia merasa sakit dan tidak berguna. Sakura pikir latihan dan pelajarannya selama bertahun-tahun, untuk menjadi seorang polisi wanita yang kuat, menjadi tidak berguna.

Dia menangis mengeluarkan semua emosinya. "Ayah ... Sakit ... Aku sakit Ayah," isaknya.

Sejak dulu Sakura ingin sekali mengeluh pada ayahnya. Tentang seluruh tubuh yang sakit, setelah melakukan latihan jasmani di akademi kepolisian, tentang para senior yang membully-nya, dan juga mengenai rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat terkena peluru dari para penjahat.

Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis, dan memberitahukan semua rasa sakit fisik yang pernah dideritanya kepada sang ayah. Tapi dia tidak berani.

Ayahnya membanggakannya sebagai anak yang kuat, polisi wanita yang hebat. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa mengeluhkan sakit fisik yang pernah dia terima pada Ayah? Beliau tentu akan kecewa padanya.

"Ayahhh."

Suara tangisan Sakura makin keras. Karin yang berada di ruang keluarga, tidak sengaja mendengar suara tangisan kakaknya.

"Saku?" Gumamnya bingung sambil beranjak menuju ke pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Ayah sakit ayah! Hiks. Sakiitttt!"

Tangan Karin yang hendak meraih gagang pintu, tiba-tiba berhenti di atas udara hampa. Dia tertegun. Sakura terdengar sangat kesakitan.

_Apa yang terjadi padanya? _Batin Karin cemas. Dia jadi merasa segan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Karin tidak pernah mendengar Sakura menangis ataupun mengeluh. Namun hari ini, Sakura menangis, mengeluh, dan terdengar sangat kesakitan.

_Ya Tuhan, dia kenapa? _

Karin tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk bersandar di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

_'Aku ingin membencinya, karena dia sudah membuatku patah hati, dengan merebut cinta Sasuke dariku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencinya, kalau dia sakit dan terluka seperti ini?'_

###

Sakura terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik di luar kamarnya. Teman-teman Karin. Sepertinya mereka datang mengunjungi adiknya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bicara di kamarku, di atas. Aku takut tidur kakakku terganggu. Dia baru istirahat."

Sakura yang ada di dalam kamar terdiam mendengar perkataan Karin pada teman-temannya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Karin bisa begitu perhatian padanya. Hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Ternyata dia perhatian juga ya?" Gumamnya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sakura POV)**

"Hai."

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Aku sudah mengalami malam yang cukup buruk, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengawali hariku dengan bertemu mahluk yang satu ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku yang tadinya mau pergi berbelanja bahan makanan keperluan dapur, hanya bisa mendengus mendapati brondong gila yang satu itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahku.

"Aku mau ngeliat kamu," jawabnya kalem sambil berkedip dan memamerkan seringai nakal ke arahku.

Ck. Ya ampun.

Aku memutar mata menanggapinya. "Kalau kamu nyari Karin, dia ada di dalam, lagi sama teman bantetmu yang cewek dan Suigetsu," beritahuku sembari melangkah melewati mobilnya.

Dan pintu depan camaro yang tiba-tiba terbuka menghentikan langkahku. "Ada apa lagi bocah?" Tanyaku gusar.

"Kamu mau kemana? Aku antar?" Tawarnya.

Aku mendengus. "Nggak perlu!"

"Oh ayolah. Anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku atas apa yang terjadi sama kamu di Kyuubi Street waktu itu," mohonnya dengan ekspresi memelas yang menggemaskan.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan Sasuke, akhirnya aku mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke mengantar dan menemaniku berbelanja.

###

"Cuma perasaanku saja, atau ... Luka di lenganmu makin parah?" Sambil menyetir, dahi Sasuke berkerut memperhatikan luka tembak di lenganku. "Dan ..." Sebelah tangannya menuju ke arah pelipisku yang sobek, "... Wajahmu? Kenapa seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tuntutnya, ekspresinya terpilin oleh keprihatinan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku ketus sembari menghindari tangannya yang ingin menyentuh lukaku.

"Apa ini karena misi? Berhadapan dengan para penjahat bodoh?" Geramnya.

Aku tidak menjawab, karena memang itu bukan urusannya.

Sasuke menoleh beberapa kali untuk menatapku, tapi akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendesah karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk mendapatkan luka bodoh seperti itu," katanya.

Kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku?

###

Berbelanja dengan Sasuke ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Dia banyak membantu. Memilih berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman yang memiliki gizi dan vitamin tinggi.

Sambil membelakangi kereta belanja dorong, Sasuke nyengir ke arahku. "Aku akan menunjukan padamu, kalau aku adalah seorang lelaki bertanggung jawab, calon suami yang baik, yang patut untuk dipilih."

Hah? Calon suami? Maksudnya apa? Dia ingin menjadi calon suamiku? Yang benar saja?

Apa Sasuke ini tipe brondong yang suka pada tante-tante? Beda umur kami kan, sekitar lima atau enam tahun lebih.

Ponselku yang bergetar di saku sweater, mengalihkan padanganku dari Sasuke. Ada pesan dari Shikamaru.

'From : Nara Shikamaru

Berhati-hatilah. Senju sudah tahu mengenai penyelidikan kita. Mereka mengincar dan berniat untuk membunuh kita.'

Apa?

"Sakura. Mau sampai kapan kamu di situ? Ayo!" Seruan Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh di depanku menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan.

###

**(Karin POV)**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka memulainya. Makin hari Sakura dan Sasuke makin akrab. Awalnya mereka mengaku sebagai teman, namun lama-kelamaan mereka makin terlihat intim. Tayuya mengatakan kalau mereka (Sakura dan Sasuke) sudah berkencan. Namun aku tidak percaya.

Aku masih berharap bahwa perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura itu hanya sepihak, tapi ... Kejadian empat hari yang lalu membuat hatiku hancur. Sepulang dari rumah Suigetsu, aku memergoki Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu di ruang keluarga dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Aku marah, aku bertengkar dengan Sakura, dan aku menangis seharian. Aku tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Oke. Aku tahu Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura, tapi ... Argh! Sudahlah!

###

Untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sakura, Suigetsu mengajak kami semua pergi ke Kiri, ke tempat pamannya. Kirigakure adalah tempat tujuan wisata paling terkenal di negara kami. Mereka memiliki puluhan pantai, danau dan air terjun yang luar biasa.

###

Suasana hatiku buruk. Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura. Aku membencinya karena dia sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kakak sialanku itu telah diam-diam berkencan dengan laki-laki yang kucintai. Itu mematahkan hatiku.

"Tunggu dulu," gumam Sakura sembari beranjak keluar dari mobil. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia tidak jadi ikut kami ke Kiri? Katanya dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya denganku disana? Huh, baguslah kalau dia tidak jadi ikut. Aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke dan mendapatkan dia kembali.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke duduk di balik kemudi mobil camaro merah yang akan kami tumpangi untuk pergi ke Kirigakure, bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Aku harus mengambilnya," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah," kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Iya cepat!" Ketusku sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sakura.

Suigetsu yang duduk di sampingku menyikutku pelan, bermaksud untuk menegur sikap kasarku kepada kakakku sendiri, namun aku mengabaikannya.

Sakura diam, dia melirikku sebentar, kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengangguk.

Melalui kaca jendela mobil, aku melihat Sakura yang berlari kecil menyebrang jalan, menuju ke rumah.

Sementara Tayuya yang ada di mobil Juugo, melirikku dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia tahu luka hatiku, dan dia juga tidak setuju dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sambil menunggu Sakura keluar dari rumah, aku asik mendengarkan musik MP3 dari ponsel Suigetsu, kami berbagi headset.

###

Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah lebih dari lima menit, kenapa Sakura lama sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam?

Aku baru saja ingin melemparkan komentar sinis mengenai Sakura pada Sasuke, ketika suara tembakan itu terdengar dari dalam rumahku dan Sakura.

Mata kami semua melebar karena terkejut dan ngeri. Ada apa ini? Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi kami untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Wajah Sasuke memucat, dia seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Tidak! Sakura!" Ucapnya panik sembari melompat keluar dari mobil.

Ya Tuhan! Kakakku! Aku juga ikut keluar dari mobil, disusul Suigetsu. Tayuya dan Juugo bahkan sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke yang ingin menyebrang jalan.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?!

Detik berikutnya benar-benar kehancuranku. Suara ledakan dahsyat, disusul dengan api yang melambung tinggi, dan rumahku yang luluh lantah membuatku mematung. Aku merasa seluruh hidupku seperti telah disedot keluar dari tubuhku.

Apa benar yang baru saja terjadi? Rumahku meledak, dan kakak perempuanku satu-satunya masih berada di dalam rumah kami? Tidak-tidak-tidak! Siapapun tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba gemetar, aku sempoyongan, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Karin!" Aku tahu itu suara khawatir Suigetsu, aku merasakan tangannya di pinggangku, menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Tapi aku, aku seperti tidak melihat wujudnya, di mataku yang tampak hanya api yang besar itu.

Sakura.

Aku menangis, mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli, pada Sasuke yang menangis, meneriakan nama Sakura, sambil hendak berlari menerobos ke rumah kami yang sudah hancur. Hampir rata dengan tanah.

Rumahku dibom. Tapi oleh siapa?!

**#Bersambung#**

**A/N : **_Maaf atas alur yang terlalu cepat, dan plot hole yang terlalu lebar,. Hari ini saya mau berangkat ke Ende. Jadi buru-buru. Doakan saya tiba dengan selamat disana ya? :)_


End file.
